Bring me back
by jacksc01
Summary: After SuperGirl is severely injured, something must be done to help her reclaim the will to want to live.


" **Bring me back"**

 **GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:**  
SuperGirl/Kara, Alex, Eliza, Cat, Maggie, J'onn, SuperMan and all other characters who have appeared in the series SuperGirl, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the CW. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent. 

**MILD VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story. 

**HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story may be best classified as a Hurt/Comfort Story involving the characters SuperGirl/Kara and Alex, Eliza, Cat, Maggie, J'onn, SuperMan and other characters from the TV show. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of issue may wish to read something other than this story. 

**Description** : After SuperGirl is severely injured, something must be done to help her reclaim the will to want to live. 

**Fiction T**

 **Chapter One**

SuperGirl and Cat stood on the balcony of her CatCo office. SuperGirl took in a deep breath in the night air as she closed her eyes and let her senses take in the smell of the city and the coolness that comes with the night breeze. 

"I so love this city, this planet, this world." Cat looked at the Superhero, "and the City loves you SuperGirl." "You know Cat, fighting Rhea and my cousin, I wasn't sure at times what would happen, I just knew that I had to fight for the planet that I love." Cat smiled at her friend, "I know SuperGirl and we will always be grateful to you." 

SuperGirl looked into the distance as she heard the approaching sound of a siren. "Isn't that your call?" Cat asked with a grin. SuperGirl smiled at her friend, nodded her head and flew off into the skies. 

**Chapter Two**

Next day, after having helped with another emergency, SuperGirl took back off into the skies and stayed there. With her eyes closed, wind blowing in her hair, lost in a world that was full of peace and quietness and there she let herself stay absorbed until she heard her sister's voice come through her comm unit in her earpiece. 

"Kara, you doing okay?" "Hi Alex, yeah sure, I'm fine….just thinking." "I hate to disturb you especially when you finally do take some time for yourself but it would seem that we have a Fort Rozz escapee deciding to make an appearance and could really use your help back here." Without hesitation Alex heard the voice quickly respond, "I'm on my way." 

Everyone had noticed that SuperGirl's demeanor had been one of both quiet joy and sadness. Joy at having saved her world and sadness over things that she had lost in doing so. However, the one thing that every agent at the DEO waited for was that smile and that laugh. It hadn't been as prevalent as before but when it happened the Agents smiled and laughed with her. That contagious bubbly personality and stunning eyes and innocent beauty that all comprised the Superhero. Alex greeted her sister as she landed and came through the DEO entrance. 

"What's up sis, which prisoner has decided to present themselves now?" As they approached the central table in the center of the room where J'onn was standing, Winn brought up the ID of the escapee on the screen. The image of a strange looking alien appeared. His hair was jet black and eyes matched the color of his hair. Almost humanlike features but with a very strong muscular build and ears larger than that of a human. Kara glanced down at his fingers and counted seven on each hand. 

J'onn started his bio narrative of the alien on the screen. "The name of our escapee is Star 8.9" SuperGirl frowned, "that's an odd name." "Not for a Xenocotian….for this species, STAR is the family name. The number 8 is the generation and the number 9 is the individual born within that generation….thus the name Star 8.9" 

SuperGirl let out a deep breath, "does he have any special powers I need to be aware of?" "Star has the ability to fly, strength that equates to yours and one more special quality." "What would that be?" SuperGirl asked with her focus remaining fixed on the screen in front of her. "He has a beautiful singing voice that is equivalent to a tenor here on earth." SuperGirl smiled, "Hmmm, at least we can sing a nice song as we fight each other." 

Alex interrupted with dead seriousness in her tone, "don't underestimate this one Kara, his voice when he is singing can reach a pitch that has a hypnotic quality that places the victim in a trance allowing him time to do physical damage to the opponent. It is important that as you fight him, you keep your comm unit in your ears." J'onn took over the conversation, "during any battle you engage in with him, hit the upper button on your comm unit and it will fill your hearing unit with a sound that will block out his singing." SuperGirl nodded her head. 

"What did this Xenocotian do that warranted him being put away in Fort Rozz?" "Star led a revolution on his planet that resulted in hundreds being killed. The Xenocotians are a peaceful race by nature and only use their powers in defense of their planet. Star 8.9 wanted a little more and used his powers any way he needed to in obtaining what he wanted which included taking his thirst for power to other planets. 

He was sentenced to Fort Rozz by…." SuperGirl interrupted, "…don't tell me, let me guess, was it Alura Zor-El?" J'onn and Alex glanced at each other as SuperGirl turned her attention away from the screen. 

After the table discussion of Star 8.9, Supergirl went to grab a coffee and meet her sister in the training room for a sparring session. Alex entered the room and saw Kara sitting on the floor with a coffee in her hand staring off into space. Alex placed her hand gently on her sister's shoulder, "earth to Kara, are you still with us?" 

Kara's eyes refocused and a smile came across her face. "Yeah, I'm still with you" Kara said as she stood up ready to start the session. "Kara, you sure you're up to going with us to stop Star? You still seem to be a bit …a bit off balance." "No Alex, I'm fine. Just in deep thought. Let's get started shall we. Now which way would you like me to demonstrate my superior fighting technique compared to yours today?" SuperGirl asked with a big grin on her face as she affectionately provoked her sister. Alex laughed, and turned on the kryptonite transmitters. "Well let's just start and see who beats who." 

**Chapter Three**

The team had stood waiting for instructions from J'onn before heading out to the last location that their computer system had indicated Star was hiding at. All knew that Star could be a formidable opponent but felt safer knowing that SuperGirl would be with them on this capture. 

J'onn would head the backup team if the initial attack failed, that way they would have a second person who could take to the sky if SuperGirl needed help. Alex and the team headed out in the vans while SuperGirl flew ahead arriving at the location ahead of time. J'onn had already warned Kara that she definitely needed to wait for team backup before approaching the alien and to remain out of site until they arrived. 

Upon seeing the DEO vans SuperGirl approached the team. "I scanned the building, he was on the second level in the back but evidently saw you approaching. He is now headed for the first floor exit." 

Alex nodded, "okay SuperGirl, we will try to capture him down here but if he takes to the skies, then…" "Yeah, I know, then it becomes my battle" SuperGirl said with a smile. Alex looked at her sister, "Kara, please, please, please be careful and remember what we said about the comm unit in your ear." Alex gave her sister a hug and as she withdrew out of the hug she looked at her sister again "I don't want to have to face mom again explaining how you got injured." 

Star exited out of the first floor door with a bag of weapons in his hand. Surveying his surroundings and knowing that he couldn't possibly out flank the number of DEO agents present, he turned his attention to the sky. Upon seeing SuperGirl, Star reached into his bag and placed one concealed weapon in his belt, another in his boot and one in his hand. Looking back at the combatants on the ground, Star took to the sky. 

"Hank, he didn't even try to fight us down here" Alex said with irritation. "No, he's not stupid Alex, he knows he has better odds against one then with all of you. Keep your eyes on him in case he flies back down to a level where your guns can get to him." Alex looked up and braced herself for the fight she had hoped would not occur. 

Star hovered in the sky across from SuperGirl. "Well, the daughter of Alura….I am privileged to be the one to kill you." SuperGirl just smiled. "I know what my mom did to you and just like all the others I have met I know you hate her for it and have extrapolated that hate over to me…..so, let's just get this over." 

Star started singing and SuperGirl on instinct touched the button on her comm unit and flew straight into him. Startled, Star found himself gasping for breath. "You….you really are like your mother aren't you?" Star reached down in his belt and drew out a knife with a green glowing blade. 

SuperGirl knew immediately it was kryptonite and that she needed to keep a distance from Star and would need to approach him from the back. Star on the other hand knew that SuperGirl had something blocking her hearing and making her impervious to his hypnotic voice tone. If only he could dislodge what was in her ear. He flew at the Superhero with full force scratching her outfit with the blade. Kara looked down at the blood coming from her arm and with SuperSpeed flew around Star and hit him from behind. 

Alex looked up at the sky with worry and fear. She had seen Star draw out the blade and knew the damage it could do. "C'mon Kara, C'mon, stop playing with him and knock him out of the sky." As if on instinct, Kara's eyes glowed as she unleashed her heat vision on Star's hand making the knife fall to the ground which was readily retrieved by one of the DEO agents on the ground and quickly handed over to Alex. 

SuperGirl quickly delivered various punches to Star with the last one sending him quickly down to the ground where Alex and the team were waiting. As Star hit the ground and rose up shaking off his grogginess from the fall Alex and the team unleased a number of darts filled with sedatives into the alien until he collapsed. Star was sedated but not enough to totally put him out but he was down nevertheless and handcuffed. Alex took a deep breath as SuperGirl descended back to the ground. 

Alex gave her sister a hug and then noticed the knife cut in Kara's arm. Now that the Kryptonite was away from her the wound was starting to heal. "You okay?" Alex asked as she looked at the wound. "Yeah, just hurts like hell but I'm okay." "Let's get you back to the DEO and get that looked at." 

Kara smiled and holding her comm unit in her hand "these really came in handy." "Kara!...no put those back in…" but before Alex could get it out, Star was up in the sky with his voice delivering a hypnotic tone that only Kara could hear since the Agents still had their units in place. Slowly taking SuperGirl up to a level that the agents could not reach she hovered in the air facing him. Alex saw him reach into his boot and draw a longer kryptonite blade out. 

Alex screamed, "No! No! J'onn please we can't reach her, we need you!" J'onn had been viewing the scene on the main screen and realized himself the mistake Kara had made when he saw the comm unit in her hand and had already left to meet his team. SuperGirl wanted to react but couldn't as Star's singing kept her body from initiating any power from within her. 

SuperGirl watched as Star approached her with the blade. "This Kara Zor-El is for every minute I was in Fort Rozz" and with force he plunged the knife into Kara resulting in a piercing scream that brought Alex to her knees. Alex watched as he slowly pulled the knife out while twisting it to make sure that shards of kryptonite were released into the wound. He repeated the action twice until something quickly knocked him and the knife to the ground while quickly catching SuperGirl before she hit the ground. This time when Star hit the ground the DEO team used bullets– there would be no further problem from Star 8.9 

**Chapter Four**

J'onn slowly brought SuperGirl back to the ground and gently laid her on the grass. The Med Unit was already there in case any agents were injured during the fight. Supergirl's face frowned in pain as she looked up at J'onn and Alex. Her body felt like it was on fire as if the blade was still in there being pulled in and out. 

She grabbed Alex's hand in a tight squeeze and tried to smile "I guess that's another mistake I made…okay, I know not to do that one again." Grabbing her side as she tried to catch her breath, she kept hold of Alex's hand. Alex tried to maintain her composure, she had to help her sister and she couldn't do that if she lost it. Kara looked over at J'onn, "th…thank you J'onn." J'onn gently ran his hand over SuperGirl's forehead, "you're welcome SuperGirl. Let's get you back to base and make you feel better." 

SuperGirl cried out as they tried to gently lift her and place her on the stretcher. Alex couldn't stop her tears from running down her face "just hold on Kara….just hold on, it'll be okay." Alex rode in the medical unit with Kara. As she stroked Kara's hair, "What am I going to tell mom?" "just…just tell her that I got in trouble a..again." "Hang on Kara… please don't leave me." "Alex?" "Yeah Kara?" "It hurts…it burns, my insides, they feel like they're on fire…do you think you could just hug me?" Alex positioned herself as best she could to hug her sister. "I know sweetheart, I know it hurts but we'll be there soon…just hold on….please Kara, please hold on." 

Alex had informed her mother of Kara's condition as soon as she had seen them take Kara into surgery. She also called Clark. They would both be coming together…..again. Alex thought to herself, "how many times have they made this trip….how many times can Kara's body keep taking these wounds?" She also called Cat, she was now a friend to both Kara and SuperGirl so she needed to know why she would not be seeing either of them for a while. Cat would be by later in the day. 

She looked up from the coffee in her hands and saw Maggie. Maggie sat down and rubbed Alex's back, "how's little Danvers doing?" Alex looked at Maggie with red eyes still dripping tears down her cheek. "She was in a lot of pain Maggie. That bastard plunged the blade in and twisted it to make sure shards of kryptonite got into the wound. From the ground it looked like he repeated doing that twice. The screams Maggie…..her screams…I'll never forget the amount of pain in those screams." Maggie shivered at the thought of someone plunging a knife into Kara let alone twisting the blade. "She'll get through this Alex, just hold on and she will get through it." 

Several hours had passed and Kara was still in surgery. Eliza, Clark, J'onn, Winn had joined Alex and Maggie in the waiting area for any news on Kara's condition. "How's Kara Alex?" Alex looked up and saw Cat Grant looking down at her. "Cat, thank you for coming….she's still in surgery." Cat couldn't hide her concern. 

Alex got up, "Cat, not sure who you know so let me introduce you, this is our mom Eliza, of course you know SuperMan, J'onn and Winn and this is my girlfriend Maggie." Cat nodded and took a seat. Then turning her focus to Eliza, Cat stated "It is indeed an honor and pleasure to meet the person who raised Kara…SuperGirl and Alex. It takes a strong woman to raise two strong daughters. You have all of our thanks." Eliza was speechless and proud at the same time, "thank you Cat." 

Another thirty minutes passed. Kara had been in surgery for five hours. Dr. Hamilton came through the door and her presence immediately resulted in everyone's attention. Dr. Hamilton rubbed her eyes with fatigue and worry. 

Letting out a deep breath she started, "Kara is out of surgery but very weak. Her heart stopped once while on the table but we managed to bring her back. Eliza could not hold back her gasp upon hearing that news making Dr. Hamilton stop for a minute before continuing, "the alien managed to stab her deep with the knife and his twisting successfully left a lot of kryptonite shards especially since he did it a number of times. The shards we microscopically had to remove. He did a lot of damage to internal organs some which we are praying that once her powers come back her body will heal since surgically we could only do so much. She has lost a tremendous amount of blood and between the units of her blood in storage we are hoping that if needed Superman you would be able to donate some. 

Superman responded, "you didn't even need to ask doctor, I would do anything for my cousin." Dr. Hamilton smiled, "I knew the answer before I asked but still wanted to give you the choice. 

When she awakes her pain will be severe but we will do our best to manage it. Her condition is critical but with determination on Kara's part to have the will to live, I know she can recover. I'm counting on all of you to make that happen and help her fight to stay alive. I say this because I've watched Kara over the last several weeks and since her fight with Rhea she has been very melancholy….that won't get her through this….for this, I need the strong positive thinking Kara who wants to live." Dr. Hamilton stopped speaking giving those present time to take in what she had just said. 

Eliza spoke up – "what's next doctor and when can we see her?" "Right now she is in recovery and receiving blood transfusions. We should be moving her to her room within the next half hour….then you can see her…two at a time, I don't want her being overwhelmed with too many visitors at one time. 

Dr. Hamilton walked over to Eliza and gave her a big hug. Eliza smiled "what have I done to deserve such a hug?" "Your daughters have put you through the wringer and back so many times….Eliza, I really don't know how you do it." Eliza smiled and simply said, "They're my daughters and I love them." Dr. Hamilton smiled and slowly left the room. 

**Chapter Five**

Alex and Eliza opened the door to Kara's room and looked up at the machines that filled the room as each one monitored a vital function needed to keep Kara alive. Taking chairs on each side of the bed one couldn't help but notice how pale Kara's complexion appeared. Eliza grabbed hold of Kara's hand and brushed the hair out of her face. With sadness in her voice she whispered to her youngest, "You do get yourself into more things don't you?" 

Alex ran her finger down Kara's cheek, "hey sis, just want you to know we're here." Alex felt a slight movement in Kara's hand. "I think she's starting to wake up mom." Eliza closely looked at Kara as more movement became apparent. Kara slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. 

Alex continued to lightly run her finger down Kara's cheek and in a soft whisper "hey there sleepy head….can you hear me?" "A…Alex." Eliza came over to Alex's side of the bed so Kara wouldn't have to turn her head. "Hey there sweetie." "M…Mom." Eliza saw a frown slowly coming across Kara's face. "Hur…hurts a lot." Alex looked at the IV delivering pain medication and then turning back to Kara, "I know it hurts Kar, try to hang on, I will check with Dr. Hamilton to see if we can increase the medication to help with the pain." 

Kara started to speak again, "I need…." Eliza and Alex saw tears in Kara's eyes as she repeated, "I need…" Eliza bent closer to the bed and in a soft voice, "Kara, sweetheart what is it you need?" "I…need a…hug." Eliza's heart broke, bending down and being careful not to displace the IVs she gently gave Kara a hug, "Oh sweetie, I love you so much." "You….you too Alex…I…I need a hug." Tears streamed down Alex's cheeks as she bent down to give her sister a hug. Kara nodded her head "lov….love you guys." Kara was out again. 

Alex sat there with her mom in silence with her hand in a fist. Eliza knowing her daughter's moods approached Alex. "What's wrong sweetie, you're angry about something….what is it?" Alex smiled at her mom and thought to herself, "how did she know." 

Looking at her mom, she confessed, "I'm angry mom. I want to hit something. Usually when someone does something to Kara there is someone I can hit to make them pay for what they have done. There's no one to hit. The alien was killed and therefore he is not here to hit. She was barely awake and was in pain, what will she be in when her senses come fully back…when she is fully awake? She doesn't hurt anyone and yet she keeps getting hurt….and I repeat there is no one I can hit." 

Eliza looked at her daughter, "stand up sweetie." Alex got up from her chair. Eliza enveloped her with a big hug. "Take a cue from your sister, sometimes you need to ask for a hug." With that Alex broke down crying into her mom's arms. 

J'onn went in to see Kara next. Taking her hand he sat down in the chair. "You're like a daughter to me Kara….you and Alex are my daughters here on earth. I know I don't always say it, but I do love you. I love that big grin you constantly have. I love the way you see good in everyone. I love your optimism. You have to pull through this because it wouldn't be the same without you and I can't lose another daughter….I won't lose another daughter…..so please Kara pull through this for all of us who love you. J'onn kissed Kara's forehead and left the room. 

Cat entered the room and shook her head in awe at all the machines. "Too many machines for such a small individual" Cat thought to herself. Taking a seat, she looked at Kara. Even with her pale complexion, Kara was beautiful inside and out. Cat was so proud to have her as a friend and so honored to think that this young woman looked up to her as a mentor. Cat looked at the white hospital gown. "We have to see if they have more gowns with fashion….I'm sure I've seen hospital gowns with flowers and designs at least. We have to see what we can find for you Kara." 

She took Kara's hand and squeezed it gently. "Oh Kara, sometimes I wonder how you do it….I could never go through the pain you go through to save a city, a planet. You are a hero whether you realize it or not. You've got to pull through this because so many would be lost without you. I would be lost without you and I don't except loss very well. She stopped and ran her hand across Kara's forehead and gave her a gentle kiss on the head. "In so many ways you are a daughter to so many people. Rest my little hero and get well." 

Maggie and Winn were next to enter the room, sitting on each side of the bed. Winn just looked at Kara. This was the young woman that he loved and wanted so much to be the person that she needed in life. "Don't die on me Kara, my heart can't take it and I would die too." He looked at Maggie. "Did you know she was my first true friend…..I can't stand seeing her this way, it's too much….I have to go." Winn got up from the chair, looked at Kara and kissed her forehead and left the room. 

Maggie took Kara's hand, "well little Danvers, looks like it's just you and me." Tears welled up in Maggie's eyes. "I don't usually cry Danvers so you've managed to do something to me very few people have been able to do. I'm so sorry Kara, I was so wrong about you. I've watched you and I've seen you try to talk people into giving up so you don't have to hurt them. I now also know that you don't kill unless there is no other way. I must also admit that I love that laugh that youthful optimism, your smile. I think of you as the little sister I never had. I'm sorry for any misunderstandings we've had in the past. Kara, please get well….you mean so much to so many. Maggie kissed Kara's hand and left the room. 

Clark had been last to go in because he was with Dr. Hamilton donating blood. Kara was still unconscious when Clark opened the door. Sitting down beside his little cousin he couldn't help but run his finger down her cheek and kiss her forehead. 

"My little baby cousin. I'm so happy you ended up being younger than me…I know you would have rather everything had gone right and you were my elder but things turned out well. You have a family that loves you and would die for you….I would die for you Kara. You are my flesh and blood and I love you. You have to live because I need a little flight partner who laughs at all the things we get into when we try to irritate J'onn. I need someone who can tell me stories of home. Don't leave me Kara…did you know, I donated a great amount of blood so that they will have plenty to give you when you need it. Stay with me….I need my cousin. 

**Chapter Six**

Alex and Eliza slept in Kara's room that night and then showered and change clothes and took their place back in her room that morning. They heard a moan come from Kara and Alex was first at her side. "Kara…Kara can you hear me?" "Al….Alex, please stop the pain, please…." Eliza took hold of Kara's hand, "Sweetheart, we have you on a very high dose of pain medication – to give you more would risk complications that your body right now would be too weak to handle." "Then…then…let me die, please let me go." 

Alex and Eliza both looked at each other in surprise, this wasn't the Kara they were used to. The Kara they knew would fight to stay alive, would fight through the pain. That spark wasn't there. Alex grabbed her sister's hand. "I don't ever want hear you ask that again Kara." Eliza laid her hand on Alex's shoulder. "Easy Alex, something is wrong not just physically but mentally and if you push too hard it might just send her over the edge." 

"But mom, you heard Dr. Hamilton, if she doesn't fight then there is the chance she will not survive this…and I….and I can't lose my baby sister, mom I just can't lose her." Eliza hugged her daughter, "I know Alex, there has to be a way to make Kara want to fight to stay alive." Alex lifted her head, I might just know someone who may help give Kara back that spark. 

Eliza had gone to get sandwiches for her and Alex. In the meantime Alex refused to leave Kara's bedside and kept talking to her sister and reminding her of sister movie nights and pot stickers and all the things that she knew Kara loved….anything to make her sister want to live. Hearing the door open Alex looked up to see Cat coming through the entrance. "Cat, thank you for coming….I'm sorry to ask you to come over but I just couldn't think of anyone else who puts the fear of God into Kara as you do." "Hmmm, I'll take that as a compliment Alex." 

Cat walked over to Kara's bed, Kara was awake but still in severe pain. Cat wrapped her hand around Kara's hand. "Now what's this I hear about wanting to die on us?" "I….I can't take this pain….it hurts and it won't go away. Please Cat….they'll listen to you…please let me go." Cat's heart broke at the request and the amount of pain and agony in Kara's voice. Most of all the will to want to live was just gone. 

Trying to recover from the initial shock, Cat tightened her grip on Kara's hand. "Now you listen to me Kara Danvers, we'll have none of that kind of talk in here. I know it hurts sweetheart and I know it hurts bad….but pain goes away….death does not." Kara let out a deep sigh, "I don't want to live…please… please let me go." With that Kara drifted back off to sleep. 

Cat looked at Alex who by this time had tears running down her face. "I don't know what else to do Cat. I can't lose her…we fought so hard to save her and I can't lose my sister." Cat placed her hand on Alex's shoulder "and you won't – leave this to me. I've got a lot of phone calls to make, today is Monday, if I can do what I need to do by Thursday we should be ready. Your job Alex is to keep her alive no matter what she wants, after Thursday hopefully she will want to keep herself alive. I'll call you tomorrow" Cat said as she left the room. 

**Chapter Seven**

Alex gave her mom the keys to her apartment so that Eliza could unpack her bags and have a comfortable bed to sleep in….besides Alex knew that she herself needed to stay by Kara's side in order to keep Kara wanting to live until whatever Thursday would bring. She knew that between Eliza, J'onn, Clark and Winn that they would be sure to provide enough pep talks to keep Kara going and divert her attention from the pain as much as possible during the day. Eliza also wanted to be there for Kara during the night but Alex worried about her Mom's health and insisted she go to her apartment at night and if anything occurred she would call her. 

What worried Alex were Kara's vital sign readings, they were not getting any better and were in fact showing a slight decline as if Kara was willing herself to die. Alex sat down next to Kara on her bed and took hold of her hand. "Kara, don't try to talk, I know that it hurts more when you talk. Just listen to me. 

Do you remember when my grandmother died? I loved her so much I thought I would never get over it. You asked me to come outside in the dark with you and you pointed up to the stars and said 'see that star, that one wasn't there the other night, it appeared when your grandmother passed away.' I asked how you would know that and you stated 'because I can touch the stars and I know all of their patterns and that star appeared when your grandmother passed because her spirit is in that star and it's right over this house. Alex, your grandmother is happy, don't let your sadness take that happiness away from her.' That night I looked at that star until morning and since that night I have never thought of her with sadness because I want her to be happy. You did that for me Kara. 

Do you remember when you came over one time for dinner that I was fixing to surprise Maggie. I burned the dinner and there was smoke all over the kitchen. I was in tears because I had nothing cooked for dinner and the apartment had a burning smell. You blew all the smoke out of the apartment and got rid of the smell by doing so and then went all the way to my favorite restaurant and ordered dinners for us of Cornish game hens and French cut beans and mashed potatoes. It was one of the best evenings ever and you never told Maggie I didn't cook it. 

Kara, you have got to want to live, you are willing yourself to die and I need to know why." 

"Al…Alex" Kara said in a whispered voice between the pain, "listen to me, I'm tired…no one but a few care whether I live or die and the world would be better off without me. I hurt Alex, I hurt both physically and mentally. Please, I'm asking you again, please let me go." 

Dr. Hamilton entered the room. She looked down at a sleepy down trodden Alex and her heart went out to the young agent. "How's she holding up Alex?" "The same doc, she keeps asking for me to let her go." "Soon Alex she won't have to ask. Her powers have not returned and I don't know how but somehow I feel her mental state is interfering with them returning or working. She refuses the light emitters and her readings are not improving and in fact I've seen a decline. We were depending on her powers returning soon in order to help with some of the things we just could not repair in surgery. If things don't change soon, the decision will no longer be in your hands. I'm sorry Alex." Dr. Hamilton rubbed Alex's shoulder and left the room. Alex dropped her head down into her hands, "Please Cat, please help me." 

**Chapter Eight**

As if on cue, Alex saw Cat's name come across her phone. "Hey Cat." "Alex, I have a question for you, how long can SuperGirl….Kara, be disconnected from those machines in her room before it has a negative effect?" Alex was surprised by the question but still felt compelled to answer. "Right now the machines are monitoring her vitals. They can be disconnected without a problem. Her IVs especially the one containing her pain medications would be a problem. She is at maximum dosage for pain control so I would say 2 hours before the pain becomes unbearable from the IV not being in place." "Good, I only need about 45 minutes at the most." 

"Wait a minute Cat, what are you talking about?" "I spoke with Superman already and he is willing to go along with my plan and is willing to fly Kara to one of my lower balcony levels on the 12th floor; however for safety reasons he will be holding on to her in the sky. However, I think things would go smoother if Kara's family and friends were also there on the balcony so she would see you close by." "Cat, what are you talking about, the security, the safety." "Alex, is she getting any better on your plan?" Alex didn't say anything. "I take your silence as a no….so let's try my plan. 

Thursday, I need you, Eliza, J'onn, Winn, Maggie, James on the balcony by 11:00 AM. Dr. Hamilton can take care of disconnecting Kara and reconnecting Kara back to her IVs. Superman will fly her back immediately after everything is done." "It's Tuesday night Cat, you're not giving me much time." "Correct, so get started Alex, chop chop. I'll call back in an hour with additional details" 

Wednesday Alex went to work making sure Dr. Hamilton and J'onn were aware of Cat's plan. 

"I don't like this Alex, it's against all protocols." "I know J'onn but it doesn't result in any exposure or danger to the DEO and I can't think of anyone better to protect Kara then Superman." J'onn reluctantly gave his agreement and promised to be there with Alex on Thursday. Dr. Hamilton seemed pleased at Cat's plan although Cat left out major details as to what exactly was going to be happening at 11:00 AM Thursday, however, making sure Kara would be ready would not a problem provided they kept to the strict timeframes. 

Thursday morning a beautiful soft blue robe with Kara's SuperGirl family crest on the pocket was brought into her room and given to Eliza by Agent Vasquez. "A gift from Ms. Grant" Vasquez said with a big smile. 

Dr. Hamilton looked at the group, "you should get going to Catco early, I hear traffic in that area is getting hard to maneuver through. Dr. Hamilton could sense the worry in Alex and Eliza. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Kara. We don't want to disconnect the pain IV until the last possible moment so that we ensure we have plenty of time before the next dosage is due." 

Alex reluctantly nodded as the group consisting of Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Maggie, Winn left to go. James was already at Catco and would meet them there. The team had arrived at 9:45 AM and were expected at Catco as the guard let them through to the elevator leading to the 12th floor. As the door opened James greeted them and escorted them to one of Cat's conference rooms. 

Alex started pacing. Maggie placed her hand on Alex's shoulder, "hey, you've gone this far, don't start doubting yourself now." Alex looked over at Eliza. "Mom, what do…" Before she could finish Eliza cut her off. "Listen sweetie, nothing we were doing was working, there's no harm in trying another approach and if it doesn't work then we'll keep trying different approaches. Now rest your feet before you wear out the carpet." 

The door opened and coffee, tea and pastries were set out on the table. "Compliments of Ms. Grant" the server stated as he left the room. 

At 10:45 Cat arrived at the conference room with a big smile on her face. "Come everyone, to the balcony chop chop." Maggie had to giggle at the way Cat just seemed to order people about as if everyone worked for her. Cat took them from the 12th floor conference room to her 12th floor office. Alex noticed that this office was just as big as Cat's office on the top floor. They entered through the doors of the office and walked through to the balcony. 

To their amazement stood what looked like thousands of people holding pictures of SuperGirl and Get well signs chanting her name. J'onn looked at Cat in amazement, "did all of these people come for SuperGirl?" "Yes they did…and most importantly all of them were willing to go through metal detectors and pat downs to see their Superhero." "What about an attack from the sky?" "Look up in the sky J'onn" Cat said as she pointed upward. Jets surrounded the building – "nothing can get out or through but SuperMan. The sky is being monitored to ensure nothing is in flight near this building or your DEO building, again president's orders." "But how?" J'onn asked. Cat smiled, "the president, she owes me one." 

Eliza just stared at the crowd below, "I never realized how much people love her until now." Maggie grabbed Alex's hand, "didn't realize you had such an important sister Danvers." Alex just stood still amazed at the number of people, the signs, the pictures of her sister. In the middle of all the people stood a stage on which was an orchestra, a choir and one little girl near the microphone. 

The clock in the office struck 11:00 AM and right on time Superman appeared carrying SuperGirl in her robe and slippers in the sky. The people roared upon seeing their Superhero. Alex had binoculars and focused them on her sister who was clearly awake and alert and looking down at the crowd. The air became silent as the little girl started to speak. 

"Dear Ms. SuperGirl, we want you to know that we hope you get well soon. You have always been there to protect us and help us when needed. When my family was out camping we got caught in the middle of a forest fire and you came and lifted our van out of the fire and took us to safety. I know you remember me because you remember everyone. Please get well soon and know that when I grow up I will also do good for people. I don't have your powers but I can do good in other ways. At my school we have started a SuperGirl club but we also allow boys and we try to do good in our community in your name. Maybe one day when you get better you will come and visit us. Well just wanted to let you know that we need you back and that we love you. Get well Supergirl – come back to us soon and thank you for letting us see you and thank you Superman for also coming. You are much taller in person." 

Alex couldn't control her tears. She looked up again at Kara, she could see pain in Kara's face but also a smile as Kara was trying her best to wave to the crowd below. Superman held his cousin tight and kissed her head, "they love you Kara…we all love you." Once again the roaring crowd quieted down with the orchestra beginning. 

One of the singers stepped forward. This song SuperGirl reminds us of you because you fight for everyone – regardless of race, sex, alien or human. Doesn't matter because you love us all. You have saved our planet, our homes from all the evil that wanted to destroy us and you have given us the strength to rebuild what was destroyed in battle, and if your sword was broken in battle as you fought for us and you were hurt, please take ours and get well. You are our hero. With that the orchestra started the musical score of the song Jerusalem and the words by William Blake. Alex could visibly see tears being shed by Kara as the words were sang loud and clear: 

_And did those feet in ancient time_

 _Walk upon England's mountains green?_

 _And was the holy Lamb of God_

 _On England's pleasant pastures seen?_

 _And did the Countenance Divine_

 _Shine forth upon our clouded hills?_

 _And was Jerusalem builded here_

 _Among these dark Satanic Mills?_

 _Bring me my bow of burning gold!_

 _Bring me my arrows of desire!_

 _Bring me my spear! O clouds, unfold!_

 _Bring me my chariot of fire!_

 _I will not cease from mental fight_

 _Nor shall my sword sleep in my hand,_

 _Till we have built Jerusalem_

 _In England green and pleasant land._

Eliza, Maggie, J'onn, James, Winn, Cat, there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd or balcony. Even Dr. Hamilton needed a tissue back at the DEO where she and the team had been watching events unfold on the main console. The crowd cheered and shouted "We love you SuperGirl, Please get well!" 

Superman began to speak and the crowd quieted again. "My cousin is unable to project her voice right now but wants you all to know that you have her love and her loyalty now and always. I also want you to know that I appreciate all of you coming out for my cousin. What you have done and expressed is beautiful. You have my sincere love and thanks. Now if you will excuse me, it's time to get SuperGirl back to bed." With that Superman took off into the clouds as the crowd continued to shout, "Please get well SuperGirl, we love you." 

Cat just smiled as she watched the crowd slowly disperse. Alex and the team were silent. Eliza spoke first, I'm just so amazed….Cat, how can I ever thank you?" Alex just got up and ran over to Cat and embraced her in a hug. "Kara is so lucky to have you as a friend." Cat grabbed a tissue, wiped away her tears and blew her nose. 

"Alex, you will call me and let me know how Kara is doing when you get back?" "Of course Cat." Alex walked over to Maggie who was still in amazement. "I was so wrong about your sister. I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't realize just how much your sister is loved." Alex hugged Maggie, "I don't think anyone here but Cat realized it." 

**Chapter Nine**

When the team arrived back at the DEO, Eliza and Alex went straight to Kara's room. Dr. Hamilton greeted them. "You missed the standing ovation the team gave SuperGirl when she arrived here back on site." Alex and Eliza just grinned. "How is she?" Dr. Hamilton smiled, "go in and see for yourselves…. you know, I never liked Cat Grant much but leave it to Kara to even turn Cat Grant good, she was a true friend today." 

As Alex and Eliza walked into the room they saw Kara sitting up in the bed with Cat's beautiful robe at the foot of her bed and her IVs back in place and the machines back to monitoring her vital signs. The difference was that Kara was smiling, still in pain but a smile was visible. 

Eliza grabbed her hand, "you've had a big day today sweetie, how do you feel?" "Much better mom." Kara closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and then reopened her eyes and continued to address her mom's question. "The pain level is still bad…but I know now that I can get through this….hey Alex, when will they bring the light emitters in here?" "Today…I will make sure they are back in here today." "Great…I just need some sleep but when I wake back up we'll talk more." Kara didn't wake back up till night. 

She opened her eyes to see Alex with her head down on her bed sound asleep. Upon feeling Kara move, Alex immediately became alert. "Kara, how are you feeling?" "I'd be lying Alex if I told you I didn't hurt but I'll manage. I don't want to be too drugged out on pain meds." 

"Alex?" "Yeah Kara." "They actually do love me….what they did was so beautiful…the pictures, the song, my little friend Vicki who made the speech, I didn't know anyone felt that way, I love them all so much. How…..How will I ever fulfill all the things people said about me?" "Kara, don't you get it, you already have. Their praise wasn't based on what you will do, it was based on what you have done. People love you and I don't think anyone, including me, realized just how much until today." 

"Was this Cat's idea?" "Yes it was. Kara you were dying because you refused to want to live. You scared all of us. How do you feel now and I don't mean physically." "I feel good Alex and proud and happy…..and…and" Alex looked at Kara with concern, "and what Kara?" "and hungry….I feel hungry. Do you think if I pout enough mom will make a chocolate pecan pie?" Alex looked at her little sister and gave her a big long hug. "Kara, I love you so much." "I love you too Alex." 

The End – hoped you liked it – let me know your thoughts.


End file.
